


sure thing princess

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [85]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts as a way to get back at Chuck. Blair isn't too proud to miss that, couldn't resist the idea of stealing his new girlfriend who was apparently a <i>real</i> girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sure thing princess

It starts as a way to get back at Chuck. Blair isn't too proud to miss that, couldn't resist the idea of stealing his new girlfriend who was apparently a _real_ girlfriend. 

She's also _really_ gorgeous, and Blair isn't sure who tricked who into bed. But after, when Raina's lounging on her hotel bed, and Blair's about to finish dressing, she stops. 

“Do you want to go out sometime?” she asks. It's a genuine question, perhaps the first time she's really asked someone out, not knowing how they'll answer. 

Raina raises an eyebrow, looking over her lingerie again, and Blair crosses her arms. “Well? Do you or not?” 

Raina smiles, “Sure.”


End file.
